There's just something
by Deceptigal
Summary: Katie Zapstar, a new space ranger, wants to know more about Zurg. ZurgxOC
1. Welcome to Star Command

Author's Note: My first BLOSC story! Zurg is the reason I even watch this series. So I decided to make a story about him. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or any of I's characters.

* * *

The Star Command space center was as busy as ever. There were more and more space rangers who enrolled. They all wanted a chance to get out in the galaxy and battle some evil. With so much paperwork to fill, Commander Nebula was starting to get frustrated; well, more than usual. As Commander of Star Command, he had to sign and check everyone's papers; and there were a LOT of people in Star Command.

"Come on! Signing this many papers isn't right for a person of my rank." Nebula complained, "I should be out barking orders at those new recruits."

The LGMs in the command center were used to his rambling; they didn't mind it much and continued with their work. It happened often so there was nothing to be worried about as long as they didn't get in his way.

The door to the command center slid open. Only some people and LGMs glanced at the person who just entered then went back to their work. Commander Nebula kept his eyes on his paperwork until the person spoke.

"Umm, excuse me sir, a star command officer gave me this piece of paper and told me to come here."

"Another paper to sign? _Greeeaat._" Commander Nebula turned around and got other sheets of paper from the person without even so much as a glance.

Nebula read some of it while grunting but then widened his eyes as he read one part. He now looked at the new rookie.

"State your name, ranger." the commander said.

"But sir, didn't you just read-"

"NAME, rookie."

"Katie Zapstar, sir. "

She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, she had fair white skin, not too pale. Like all space rangers, she had the star command uniform on. It was rather fitting on her.

Katie saluted her command then dropped her hand when Nebula said, "at ease ranger."

The Commander went over her papers one more time while speaking. "So, you've completed you're training regime and you had the fifth best time on our obstacle course. Now you're being assigned to team Lightyear for your first few days of being a ranger."

"Yes, sir. The ranger in charge of our training told me to stop by here first. He said that you'd be the one to introduce me to team Lightyear."

Nebula gave the papers back too Katie before speaking again. "Ok then. Let's move ranger. They should be in the loading bay with their ship."

Katie followed the commander out of the command center.

* * *

All of team Lightyear's members were outside their ship. They knew that they had a mission but the team was just given an order a few minutes ago to stay put until they were joined by another ranger. Buzz was nervous at first since that he knew having a lot of partners was risky. People… and robot could get hurt. It was Mira who was pretty excited though; she heard from the other teams that the new ranger who'd be joining them was supposed to be a girl. The Tangean Princess thought that it was about time that they had another girl on the team. When she shared this information to XR, the little robot had his chassis polished right after Mira had told him the news. Booster just wanted to meet this new ranger that's all.

"RANGERS" Once team Lightyear had heard the ever familiar voice of their commander, they lined up and greeted him.

"At ease rangers, as you may have already heard, a rookie will be joining your team temporarily; we want to see how she does on the field of battle. So meet the new temporary member of Team Lightyear; Miss Katie Zapstar." Commander Nebula stepped aside to show the rookie to the team.

Katie waved her hand at them while giving them a smile. She already knew all these members; not personally but she did her research on Star Command; and this was the best team she ever heard about.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." she said.

She saw Buzz making his way to the commander.

"Uh, with all due respect, sir, do you really think that she can handle a mission against Zurg? She IS still a rookie." Buzz whispered to his commander. He had to look out for the welfare of his fellow space rangers.

"Lightyear, she may not be good on the field as much as you and your team but she knows Planet Z's structure and defense system better than anyone in Star Command."

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "Then shouldn't she be in Intel?"

"She finished fifth in the academy's training course. Skills on the field could make her one of Star Command's finest. So no more complaining, get going."

Buzz nodded at his superior then Team Lightyear, including Katie, left in the space ship.

* * *

Katie sat beside Booster on the trip. Buzz had told her not to do anything much on the ship until told to do so. Booster was monitoring the radar so that didn't keep her bored and the big guy wasn't so bad, to talk to.

"So you must know a lot about Zurg huh?" the big ranger asked. Being a Star Command fanatic, it was nice to see that he wasn't the only one doing a lot of research.

"Booster nodded his head. "Yeah, they are pretty different."

"Not personally, but yeah, I researched some common info on the guy. First of all, I did that because it was an easy way to get into the Academy, the other reason is because the guy is just so interesting. Each plan and each scheme has its own uniqueness."

Wherever Katie went, there would always be news about the evil emperor. There was no end to his schemes, he just never gave up. Katie wanted to know how he does it, how he plans. That was the reason she joined Star Command. It was because the Evil Emperor Zurg had interested her.

Before she could continue her conversation, Buzz called all of the team members.

"Ok team; we're about to hit Planet Z's orbit. Katie, what's your say in this?"

Everyone looked at the rookie; since she had the knowledge; Buzz thought that she could show an easier way into the planet without getting noticed by the hornets.

Katie gulped before she spoke. "Well, there's a door that only grubs use. Only two hornets guard that place. Judging by what time it is, there should be no grubs entering that door so that would lower the risk of us getting caught."

"How do you know all of this?" Mira asked. She was getting suspicious of how much Katie knew.

"I saw a grub while on passing by Planet Z. He was escaping via space craft. I caught up to him and tracked him down until he landed on Rhizome."

"Why didn't you inform Star Command about this? That grub could be serious help to us."XR said.

"I told him that but he told me that it was only his second day on the job. His first day was all about briefing which is why he knew about the door. The grub's name is Gaston by the way. He told me that he didn't want to serve Zurg anymore so he figured that Rhizome was a safe place. He also told me to keep this quiet so please don't mention this to Commander Nebula or anyone else."

Once Katie was done explaining, all the other members were speechless. Katie simply smiled. This wasn't so comfortable; it was her first day on the job and her team members were already looking at her like she was some weirdo.

It was Buzz who broke the silence. "That was kind of you to let the grub go, ranger Zapstar. And your information will really help on this mission. Don't worry you're a part of this team now which means you can trust us just as we trust you."

Katie looked at the other members and all of them smiled at her. Even Mira went to hug her.

Once the Tangean princess let go of Katie, she spoke. "You can count on us Katie."

The rookie got nods of approval from the others. "Thanks, guys."

"Well then," Buzz continued, "Let's get going. We're in Zurg's territory now.

The Planet looked bigger now that it was close. It had an intimidating presence, especially with the tower with the giant "Z" on it.

Everyone took their positions. Buzz had Katie direct where the "grub door" was. Once she pointed it out, they placed the ship somewhere it couldn't be seen then they left it and activated their jetpacks.

The team was now making its way to the door. Katie couldn't be more excited. This was it. All that research and training had to pay off now as she was about to meet the Evil Emperor Zurg.

* * *

Author's Note: The first chap's done! Remember to review!


	2. Valuable

Author's Note: Ok, here's the next chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or any of its characters.

* * *

There were only two hornets in sight. Mira decided to ghost through one of them to destroy it. The other members took the other hornet down with their laser beams. The team needed an access code to get in but Katie was able to get the code from Gaston, the grub from Rhizome.

The place was huge. That was Katie's first thought. She saw the tower from pictures but it was different now that she was actually in it. The color was mostly a deep red with big yellow "Z"s on most of the walls. Katie shook away from her daze when she noticed that her teammates were now way ahead of her as they passed the hallway. She eventually caught up with them.

Surprisingly, there were no hornets in that hallway. Katie knew how to get to the tower's command center from there. Buzz knew that Zurg should be there.

"So this is the infamous tower huh?" Katie asked while they ran down the hall.

"Oh yeah, we come here lots of times. You get used to the creepy vibes it gives." XR said braggingly.

The team reached a dead end. Everyone turned to Katie.

"Blast the wall." was what the rookie said.

That was exactly what they did. Once the wall crumbled, they were in a different room. It had a lot of computers and there was a big laser in one corner. And in the center was a huge throne. Like everything else, it was deep red in color. Sitting on the throne was the Evil Emperor himself. But he immediately stood up when he heard the blast. He narrowed his eyes at the rangers.

"Ahhh, Team Lightyear, this isn't really a surprise; though, how did you know THAT hallway? It's only for my servants."

Buzz smirked. "Star Command has the best intel, Zurg. Now tell us your plan."

Zurg snapped his talon-like fingers and dozens of hornets surrounded the rangers. Team Lightyear knew it was useless to just fight them all off since more would just come. They needed a plan first.

The Evil Emperor approached the rangers. "There's a certain little grub that I know has run away. My sources tell me that he is now on Rhizome. And I thought, if I'll be destroying one grub, then why not the whole planet? Star Command would be in disarray trying to see of anyone survived, not to mention panic attacks from the other planets which means an easy way to access Star Command." Zurg started laughing maniacally.

Buzz gritted his teeth. "You fiend."

Zurg waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Now, on with the planet-destroying… Hang on."

Zurg looked back at the rangers. There was a new one. He knew all of the members of Team Lightyear. But there was another one. He approached her. The Evil Emperor looked her up and down before stoking his chin.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked.

Katie narrowed her eyes, although she didn't know if the feeling of her excitement was obvious to everyone in the room. "I'm Katie Zapstar, the one who knew that little hallway."

Zurg maintained a calm expression. "No matter, ranger Zapstar, I still have the upper hand." Zurg went to face some brain-pods. "Activate the ray gun!"

The Brain-pods started typing on the control panel. Soon, they heard the ray activate then opened up a section of the ceiling where planet Rhizome could be clearly seen.

While Zurg as distracted, Buzz nodded at XR who nodded back.

The robot got a giant grenade then silently rolled it to a hornet. The hornet stared at it and before he could throw it, the grenade exploded. In the confusion, the rangers were able to destroy the control panel and the ray before it blasted at the supposed target.

Zurg growled at the rangers. "ATTAAACK!" He yelled.

Even more hornets came in. The rangers activated their jetpacks while still firing their lasers. They were able to make it out of the command center through the opening the ray was supposed to shoot through. Before they even made it to their ship, they heard a blast from behind them. Katie fell back down on the floor of the command center.

The hornets surrounded her as the other members of Team Lightyear went to get her but stopped in mid-air as guns pointed at the rookie. The hornets made way for Zurg to approach Katie who was trying to get up.

"Do anything else and I'll tell my hornets to fire at her." Zurg said to the rangers.

"Let her go Zurg." Buzz pointed his laser at the emperor.

"Leave now Lightyear. You wouldn't want anything to happen to a teammate now would you?"

Buzz looked at Katie who was mouthed the word: Go. He looked at his other teammates whose faces were grim. But he knew that he couldn't risk any of his teammates getting hurt. The ranger sighed.

"Fine, we'll leave. But don't think we won't come back." And with that, the rangers left.

Zurg smirked. "Oh, I'm counting on that."

* * *

The Evil Emperor faced the rookie who was now on her knees. Zurg lifted her chin and Katie was forced to look at his red eyes. He had an intimidating appearance. It was hard for Katie to maintain a calm composure but she had to manage.

"So, ranger Zapstar, how exactly did you know about the grub hallway?" Zurg asked, his voice calm.

"I don't have to tell you a thing." Katie said although there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

The Evil Emperor chuckled. "You don't really have a choice ranger. I assume that you value your life."

Katie glanced at the hornets surrounding her and saw that they still had their weapons pointed to her. She knew that Zurg was right; she didn't have a choice. She couldn't disappoint the other members of Star Command. It was only her first day on the field!

After a deep sigh, Katie spoke. "Fine, I'll tell you. It was research. I learned about your tower's structure from research."

Zurg growled."You're telling me that you learned about the hallway through research and you actually memorized every known entrance to my tower?"

Katie nodded her head, though she still wasn't free from the emperor's grasp.

"Now will you let me go?" she asked.

"…No, you see, this information is much too valuable to let go of. I can't just let you walk away with that kind of information."

Katie gulped. "So what are you going to do now? Blast me to bits?"

"I suppose that would be my first option. But, seeing as that you are a valuable asset to Star Command, I could use you as leverage. Lightyear wouldn't dare hurt another ranger which is why if I were to keep you here, he and his team can't do a thing if it means your life's in danger."

Katie narrowed her eyes at him. "So I'm a prisoner now? A hostage?"

Zurg finally stood up and and let go of Katie. He turned his back on her. "You could say that. Now then, guards, escort ranger Zapstar to her cell."

Two hornets grabbed each of her arms. They stopped first in front of Zurg. The Evil Emperor locked eyes with the rookie once more.

"You're proving to be much more valuable to me, Zapstar."

And with that, the hornets led Katie out of the command center.

* * *

Author's Note: And we finally meet Zurg! Remember to review!


End file.
